The Blindfold Gang Days
by empresspenguinxd
Summary: The incident at the Mall had just been delt with, The members of Mekakushi Dan and latest member Momo had just barely escaped the crime scene and have now taken Momos older brother, Shintaro and his virtual friend Ene, in apartment 107. Will they become members? Will they accept Shintaro when they find out about his past? or will he be the key they need to unlock everything?
1. Welcome!

_**I love Kagerou days so much. This fanfic is based on the manga not the songs so not all the members have joined yet. To really understand the characters read the manga on manga fox. The manga can explain the abilities better than me but I'll try quickly explain. Members of **__**Mekakushi Dan . "Blindfold Gang"**_

_**KidoTsubomi - concealing ability /dissapears**_

_**Seto Kousuke - stealing ability /mindreader**_

_**Kano Shuuya - deceiving ability/changes his apperance**_

_**Later joined :**_

_**Mary Kozakura – ¼ medusa /can freeze people for a short amount of time.**_

_**Momo Kisaragi – Attraction ability/attracts people's attention**_

_**Ene – The virtual girl who lives in Shintaros electrical devices (can access anything) **_

_**shintaro Kisaragi – Favouring ability/ can see through others eyes. knows Ayano *Kido, Kano, Seto step sister*)**_

"Quick put him on a bed to rest!"

Ordered Kido as they dragged him into the Mekakushi Dan headquarters.

"Oh man just when Ni-san was about to be cool for a change he created a lot of trouble for everyone! He's gonna regret ever going outside." Grunted Momo.

Suddenly her pocket began to flash.

"It was my fault!" Said a robotic voice.

After putting Shintaro in bed to rest Momo took her brothers phone out of her pocket. While Kido and Kano checked to see if the injuries were ok.

"Ene did you say it was your fault? Normally you just blame Ni-san".

Ene twiddled her thumbs looking sorry, "well I scared him causing him to ruin his computer so he had to get a new keyboard." She suddenly looked up at Momo "Don't tell him I said this!"

Momo smiled and promised not to say a word. "It's not your fault Ene I was just worried about him, he shouldn't be moving too much. His body isn't used to it after being trapped in his room for 2 years".

"Well yeah, The guy fainted just by the sound of a gun! The bullet just grazed him!" Kano began to laugh!

"Well there was no blood so we knew he was gonna be ok" said Kido to assure Momo. "And Kano you should be more greatful, after all he did get us out of that mess!"

"Oh contraire! I believe The pixel girl was the one who got us out of that mess!"

Kido sighed impatiently. Kano suddenly popped over Momo's shoulders. "Hey Ene what you did back there was pretty cool we could really use someone like you on our team" he said with a smirk.

Ene loved this Idea and beamed with excitement but then grew sad. "But I have to be with Shintaro He's the only one with a computer."

"Well he'll just have to join aswell!" said Kano laughing "he's pretty smart after all."

"EEHH?! But Kano he's unconscious we can't just make him join!" Yelled kido.

"Sure we can Kido how can he refuse after we nursed him back to health?"

"But we didn't".

"That's right...Mary nurse him back to health you're the best with that stuff anyway." Then Kano casually walked out of the room before Mary could reply. Kido stormed after him, probably to punch him for the way he treated Mary.

"Um..i-it's ok I'll take care of him" Mary said with a soft smile. "You mind the others make sure they don't kill each other! Normally Seto would do this but he's working at the moment!"

"Are you sure? Aren't you scared of new people?"

"No it's ok, he's unconscious. Also the way you talk about him, he sounds very nice!"

Momo smiled, bowed and thanked Mary and ran after the others.

When Momo entered the living room Kido was sitting on the couch calmly. Momo wondered where Kano was and stepped in front of the couch, then suddenly saw a shaking curled up Kano on the floor crying in pain.

"Why Kido...why..break my...heart?" Kido didn't even react She stayed quiet and continued to glare at him. Some awkward silence filled the room for a bit, then the front door opened.

"Hey!" Said a boy in a green jumpsuit.

"Hey Seto your back early" said Kido sitting up.

"yeah The guys at work said I can go home 'cause I worked extra hard!" He turned around and saw Momo.

"Seto this is one of our new members!" Said Kano suddenly jumping up recovered from his injury. "But you can figure the rest on your own!" He said with a grin.

Seto looked at him with a sad expression "Kano you know I don't like using my ability".

"Com'on just show her! Kido did the same with her ability" he said while walking over to Kido and put his hand on her shoulder. Kido slapped his hand instantly. Kano shook it off.

Seto sighed "well I'll use my ability as long as you're ok with it" he said with a smile.

Momo smiled back and shook her head "I don't mind at all!"

"Ok" he stood in front of her closed and opened his eyes and within the split second his light brown eyes turned red.

"You're name is Momo Kisaragi, age 16 and you have 1 older brother. You're a famous Idol who had just quit to join Mekakushi Dan to train your attraction ability!" Momo's face dropped in amazement.

Kano began to snigger at her expression. Suddenly Seto bowed and apologised for "stealing" her thoughts. Momo said it was fine. "That ability must come in handy! I still don't know how you got all that information from a single glance!"

"Well all thoughts are connected! While the thoughts are in your head I can read them, the more you think about it the stronger the thought is!" He scratched his head "sorry that's the only way I can explain it".

Momo was about to reply when: "Hey! Don't forget about me!" Yelled Ene, Momo lifted up the phone so Seto could see. "This is Ene but you probably already know that!" Said Momo.

Ene, quite annoyed said "hey Momo I wanted him to read _my_ mind!"

"Wow!" Said Seto taking the phone, "are you a person? How did you get in there?

"Hey enough chit chat now make with the mind reading!"

"Oh! Ok!" Setos eyes turned red again and he looked at the screen. He looked puzzled "um sorry all I'm reading is 1s and 0s!"

"Awww no fair" pouted Ene, she was interrupted by sniggering from Kano.

"Do you have to laugh at everything?!" Yelled Ene.

"Yes! It's all so hilarious!" Kano laughed but it all suddenly stopped with shouting from the room down the hall. "WHERE AM I?!"

They all looked in the direction where it came from, Mary suddenly burst out as if she was being chased by wolves she saw Seto and ran to him, nearly causing him to lose his balance.

"M-Mary-Chan!" said Seto who was utterly confused.

"Ni-san must be awake!" Said Momo as she ran to the room he was in, the others followed. Seto walked with Mary and told her everything was fine with a smile. She smiled back nervously.

Shintaro was very surprised to see the people he saw earlier at the Mall, was really surprised to see Momo and was very surprised to hear about their abilities. Unfortunately now that he knew everything he had to join too.

"Wait! How do I know you're not making this up?" Momo smacked the back of his head "of course it's true Ni-san I wouldn't lie! You should be more trusting! Being trapped in your room has made you completely unsociable!"

Shintaro rubbed his head "Sorry!" He felt completely out of his comfort zone. Surrounded by strangers that all have crazy powers or something! He didn't have powers! Or so he thought!

He would have backed out but he found out Ene wanted to join and he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it if he didn't join. So reluctantly he joined Mekakushi Dan.

_**~End of chapter 1~will write more! Probably will take a completely different turn from the manga! _I don't own kagerou porject! _ ~thank you~ \\(^^) **_


	2. Stolen thoughts

**_I love Kagerou days so much. This fanfic is based on the manga not the songs so not all the members have joined yet. To really understand the characters read the manga on manga fox. Continuing from chapter 1.._**

The gang were sitting in the living room. Shintaro apologised for scaring Mary. She smiled and said it was alright, then went away to make some tea. Momo went to help her.

"So is Momo really your sister?" Asked Kano suspiciously. Kido slammed her fist into his stomach. He began to cough.

"Kido that _really _hurt!" He said with tears in his eyes.

"KANO THAT WAS SO RUDE!" Kido froze realizing she had an audience. "Um s-sorry about that!". Shintaro didn't know what to say.

"Hey Master! Guess what?!" Kido and Kano froze, Kano trying to hold back his uncontrollable laughter said:

"Did she...Just call you...Master?" Shintaro looked around at the judging stares.

"I-it's not what you think! She calls me that for some reason! I had nothing to do with it!" Kano suddenly burst into tears with laughter! Kido however wasn't convinced and continued to glare at him.

"U-um Ene you had something to say?"! Said Shintaro desperately trying to change the subject while avoiding the death glare.

"Oh yeah! Did you know Seto can read minds?! It's really awesome!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Mary and Momo re-entered the living room with tea for everyone. "He knew Momo's name, age and other stuff! Right Momo?"

"Hm? Oh yeah it's true! Hey! Seto you should Ni-sans mind!" Seto smiled.

"But I already know his name and age!" Momo thought for a moment, "hey maybe you can find out why he traps himself in his room!" Giggled Momo jokingly.

"Isn't that rather personal?" Seto said with a curious expression. With a sarcastic laugh Shintaro said "nah, my thoughts aren't worth much anyway".

"Um ok!" Seto sat towards Shintaro and his eyes turned red again.

At first he was smiling but then it disappeared, he started to look shocked and his eyes were slightly shifting.

Then he stopped.

The red vanished but he continued to stare at Shintaro in shock. Everyone was quiet and looking at Seto.

Then Mary broke the silence "u-um Seto?"

Seto snapped out of his daze. "Um sorry. I- I looked at something quite painful. It's a very strong memory, you must think about it everyday. And that's why you became a NEET*. To punish yourself." He said with a worried expression.

Shintaro's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. Did he really read his thoughts?

Seto became spacey and distant and his cheerful smile was long gone.

"Hey! Seto what did you see? Come'on tell u-"

"No!" Seto yelled. His outburst shocked everyone.

He panicked "uh we don't have to talk about it!" Then desperately he tried to convince them to change the subject.

"Seto, are you ok?" Asked a worried Mary. Kano even noticed he was acting weird. "Dude you look pale!"

Seto continued to panic. "I-I'm fine I just-" Suddenly something fell from his face onto the floor. He quickly looked down and stood up. "I just need some air". Seto staggered rushing out the door.

Mary continued to look where Seto was sitting. Her eyes were wide and her gaze fixed.

"What the heck happend?" Asked Shintaro.

"Tears" said Mary "I saw tears...fall from his.." Mary placed her hand on her cheek.

Kido and Kano were stunned by this. Kido shot up "what?! He was crying?!" Kano glanced at Shintaro.

Mary stood up and with a look of determination she head to the door. "Mary stop!" Yelled Kido "He ran away you'll pass out from exhaustion or from the heat before you find him! I'll go a-"

"No!" yelled Mary back "when I was in desperate need for a friend, Seto was there for me. Now I can do the same for him!" And with that she ran after Seto.

Kano who was still staring at Shintaro laughed menacingly. "Good job Ni-san! Now look what you did! He stood up and slowly walked over to where Shintaro was sitting.

"What the Hell did you think about?" Kano said with a grim look on his face.

Shintaro just sat in his seat petrified. He couldn't utter a word.

This pissed Kano off.

Kano suddenly hauled him up by his collar "what did you do to him?" Kano said in a threatening tone.

Kido pulled them apart "Kano stop! Let me explain." Kano surrendered and let Kido talk.

Kido sat next to Shintaro who was next to Momo who both wanted to hear what Kido had to say.

"Kano, Seto and I grew up together we met in the same orphanage and we all had something in common. We all suffered so much and were scared of the world. We thought we were monsters. But one day we were taken to a permanent home and we had an older step sister. She taught us that we could be heros, to use our powers to help others rather than hurt. We became stronger, we never cried over hurting our knees or bumping our head or being picked on by others again."

Momo smiled "your step sister sounds really nice".

"She was...".

"Was?"

"She died a long time ago.

That was the last day any of us cried".

Kido stared at Shintaro "so you can understand why this a big deal, Seto running off like that."

"Y-yeah sorry- I'm sorry" said Shintaro who was looking deeply sorry for the trouble he caused.

"But Master what did you think about to make him so upset?" Asked Ene who was listening the whole time.

"Momo remembered what he said earlier -"The more you think about it the stronger the thought is!"- "It was something you thought about everyday". Said Momo.

Shintaro went silent with a grim look on his face.

"Ni-san?..."

"The only memory I think about is about her.."

Momo looked puzzled "who?"

"A girl I knew in middle school, we weren't close but she always talked to me and followed me for some reason. One day I saw her in our classroom. Crying. I didn't know what to do, so I left her. But the next day I found out that she died. I've been blaming myself all these years."

Momos eyes were filled with tears she had no idea that her brother was suffering so much. "I'm so sorry Shintaro" she croaked.

Kano was still troubled. "But that doesn't explain why Seto ran out like that. I doubt he knows the girl he's talking about."

Kido Looked from Kano back to Shintaro "what was her name?"

Shintaro paused before saying her name.

Ayano.

Her name, was Ayano.

_**~End of Chapter 2~ I don't own Kagerou Project ~Thank you~**_

_***NEET=In Japan, the classification comprises people aged between 15 and 34 who are unemployed, not engaged in housework, not enrolled in school or work-related training, and not seeking work.**_


	3. beginning of beginnings

Mary was running as fast as she could, she was losing sight of Seto, he kept turning around corners.

Mary was exhausted. Her legs were shaking but she still kept moving forward. She didn't pay attention to where she was going anymore. She went down an empty ally way to avoid people and collapsed against the wall. She sat down sweating and gasping for air.

Tears began to flow down her face "I was trying to save Seto, but who's gonna save me?" Mary whimpered. She put her hands on her face and softly cried.

Then she heard little footsteps coming towards her. She looked up. It was a stray dog.

He sniffed her hand and wagged his tail, then nudged her hand with his nose. He began to trot away but turned back and looked at Mary while wagging his tail.

"Do you want me to follow you?" she asked. The dog walked on turning around the corner.

Mary forced herself up, wiping her tears and she still felt weak from running. "Maybe he knows where Seto is!"She thought as she slowly followed the dog.

~meanwhile~

Seto was sitting next to a tree in a small forest with the back of his head on the tree and looking up at the birds.

He felt tired, sad and pitiful and closed his eyes annoyed with himself. He heard rustling coming from the bushes behind him.

Suddenly the dog appeared barking with excitement! "Hello! You came back!" Said Seto. The rustling continued.

"AH! W-wait!" Mary's hair got caught in the branches.

Seto stood up and turned around, and saw Mary!

"Ah? Mary-chan?!" He rushed over to her. "S-Seto!" She was shaking and tearing up unable to move because of the branch.

"What are you doing here?" he said while untangling her hair.

"I-I went looking for you" She became free and fell to the ground with relief. "I needed to ...know..." She couldn't talk she was so exhausted.

"com'on, rest over here." Seto picked her up and brought her to the tree he was sitting next to. Then he sat next to her so she could let her rest her head on his shoulder.

Seto looked at her. "Are you ok Mary?"

"Yes I'm just a little tired. I had to find you so I ran." She smiled up at Seto.

Seto looked surprised "I'm sorry Mary I didn't know you went looking for me."

"No it's ok! I found you!" She looked around "so this is where you went" she looked up at the tall trees some covered in moss. There was a warm breeze that flowed through the tall grass and wild flowers. The dog lay next to Seto in the shade.

"Yeah it's pretty peaceful! I just found out about it now!"

"I thought you purposely ran to this place."

"Well no, at first I just ran, then later I got pretty tiered and slowed down, but then I didn't know where I was. So I explored for a bit. Then I saw this Dog, He told me to follow him and brought me here! Then he ran off again, I thought I annoyed him somehow, but looks like he was getting you!" He said with a beaming face as he pet the dog next to him.

"It was good that he brought me to you, I was quite scared looking for you."

Mary looked back down again "We were all worried about you, Kido and Kano were especially shocked by your behaviour." She looked back at Seto and saw tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Seto said as he wiped his face with the back of his hand. "I'm so...sorry".

Mary sat up getting her energy back "Seto. Why did you run away?" Seto kept his gaze at the grass "I. I don't want to talk about it."

Mary sat up and with determination in her face she grabbed his hands with hers and looked into his eyes. (not using her ability) "Seto please talk to me. Whatever it is it must be painful. If there is something that can make _you_ cry I want to help you over come it! But if you don't it can destroy you!

You saved me in the forest now I can help you! So.. So!" She suddenly bowed her head "PLEASE LET ME HELP YOU!"

Seto was completely studded for a second he thought she used her ability on him! He smiled and said:

"ok".

~Meanwhile Mekakushi Dan~

After Shintaro said Ayano. Kido and Kano were frozen with a look of horror on their face.

Kano was the first to speak. "You- You knew her?! Ayano?! OUR SISTER AYANO?!"

Kido whimpered "Kano calm down-"

"Calm down?! This guy said he knew Ayano! And saw her crying! " His tone of voice became threatening and he glared at Shintaro "and he said he did. Nothing."

Shintaro looked at them "She was your sister, your step sister you talked about earlier?"

The phone flashed "wow small word". Momo agreed seeing as these two were the only ones who had nothing to do with the conversation. The rest ignored this.

Kido sat back in her seat "this is so messed up."

Kano sat next to her and more empathetic said "I thought you were cool. I guess I judged a book by it's cover." He sat back and looked away with a sad expression. "but I guess, that's what covers are for."

Kano went back to glaring at Shintaro then looked at Kido. "He can't be a member of Mekakushi Dan."

Momo jumped up concerned "what?! Why not?!"

"Ok everyone calm down!" said Kido as she stood up "Kano don't get carried away, he knows too much we can't just let him go, plus he is smart even though he did some dumb stuff." Kido sighed sadly. "This became a lot more complicated so I guess more explaining is in order."

She looked at the two siblings. "What I'm about to tell you is quite personal but since you knew Ayano I think you deserve to know. But do not repeat this information. Got it?"

They nodded "that goes for you too Ene, no recording ok?"

"Got it!"

"Good so I guess the story begins. And it begins with the beginning of the Mekakushi Dan.

Creator of the Mekakushi Dan:

No. 0. Ayano Tateyama"

"Ayano!"

Ayano turned around as she walked through the door. "Hey guys! I made it for 3 o'clock on the dot like always!" she said with a smile.

"Can we make dinner now?" asked Kano

"Are you always hungry Kano? I swear you have a hole in your stomach!" Kano beamed "really?! Woah! Awesome!"

"That's gross" said Kido sticking out her tongue at Kano. Kano did the same to her.

"Hey do you know what's really gross?" Whispered Ayano. They all came closer. "This!" Ayano pulled a funny face. They all laughed and started doing silly faces at each other.

"Hey Ayano?" Asked Seto.

"Yeah?"

"Is this what a brigade do?" Ayano placed a finger to her chin as if she was thinking "I don't know, but it's what our brigade does!"

Seto smiled "right!" He raised his right hand. Ayano did the same.

Smiling with pure happiness.

_**Thank you I don't own Kagerou Project! INICIATE FLASHBACK SEQUENCE!**_


	4. The Mission

_**I'm sorry if this gets complicated but Seto and Kido are telling the story at the same time. It took a long time to edit. Listen to JubyPhonic Ayano's theory of Happiness it will hopefully piece everything together. Enjoy~**_

It was 3 o'clock Ayano had just come through the door, like always.

"Hey Guys!, guess what I got for you all?"

The three ran towards Ayano with pure excitement, all asking what it was. Ayano took three personalised hoodies and presented them with a "Ta-Dah!"

"Try them on brigade members!" She said with a smile. They all put on their own hoodie and Ayano put on her red scarf. "Don't be afraid!" And they raised their right hand. That was the motto.

"Hey I've been thinking" said Kano "if we're a real brigade we need a group name!"

Seto agreed.

"Do you have any ideas?" Asked Kido.

"Mekakushi Dan!" Yelled Kano with a "V" for victory. "I came up with it myself!" Said Kano scratching his nose with a smug look on his face.

"What does it mean?" Asked Kido.

"Blindfold Gang!" Said Kano.

"Woah! That's so cool! Yeah let's call the brigade Mekasushi Dan!"

"Meka- _Kushi _ Seto! Not Sushi!" Said Kido with a laugh!

"Oh sorry!"

Ayano laughed "ok Mekakushi Dan it is!" They all raised their right hand in triumph! "Don't be afraid!"

Seto PV: "That was our Motto Mekakushi Dan was made so we won't need to be afraid anymore. We loved Ayano so much she was the best sister anyone could hope for."

Kido PV: "We were happy for the first time in a long time. We went on missions and told secrets, we even found the apartment to have club meetings, it was our safe place. We thought it would last forever but then reality knocked us back down to place. Ayaka our step mom died. We were all heartbroken, and we cried for a few days. Ayano didn't cry or we just never saw her cry. Instead she spaced out with dark circles under her eyes in deep depression."

"As a result over the next year we all became weaker and our old bad habits came back like a moth to a flame. There were less missions and we rarely went to the apartment. Our step Father was even more distant now, he barely came home anymore, and when he did he was either drunk or angry and locked himself in his office. Ayano was the only one we could rely on."

Seto PV: "We got bullied a lot more. Our abilities grew stronger and more out of control. I started hearing voices just by walking outside. Kido could never be found and Kano had multiple personalities, we couldn't tell what he was feeling."

"One day I saw Ayano in our step fathers office. We were NOT allowed to enter there, she went inside and she came out holding papers and documents, and she looked really pale. I asked Kido and Kano if they knew what was going on. They shook their heads. We didn't know what was going on anymore. I was worried if our step dad caught her, in this state he was more unpredictable than usual. What if he got violent? I caught Ayano going in and out of the office frequently she circled dates on calendars and pictures of people, looking more puzzled and sad."

"I wanted to help Ayano somehow I thought if I go in the office I could see what she trying to do. One day I went to the room when no one was looking. I slowly opened the door slightly, enough to see inside. Inside was dusty, dark and messy. Little post it notes were stuck randomly on walls and book shelves and books were piled on the desk. Papers were scattered all over the floor. What does Ayano want from this place?" He thought.

"Seto?!"

He quickly turned around and closed the door as he turned. It was Ayano.

"Seto what are you doing? You can't go in there!"

"But you go in there! You go in there all the time! Why?" Ayano smiled sadly and knelt down to his level with a soft sad smile. "Sorry Seto I can't tell you why but I'll figure this out, I'll protect you."

She put her hand on his cheek and looked in his eyes sadly. "Maybe things would be easier if I had powers in _my_ eyes, if I could be the hero."

Seto was confused. "Seto promise me you will never go in there again, if father caught you I don't know what he'd do."

"But what if he catches you?"

"Seto this is a secret from father, a brigade mission, a mission I have to go on alone." She took his hands "please remember this-".

"What do you mean alone?!" He pulled his hands away "I thought brigade missions were to be done together!"

"I'm sorry Seto but you must understand" Seto turned away and began to walk away saying "I understand just fine!" He continued to walk away without looking back.

Seto ran out the door into the city ignoring the others yelling his name.

"I couldn't take it that's when I ran away into the forest and found you Mary! You gave me hope."

Mary smiled.

Kido PV: "Seto was missing for a while and came back and he was no longer wearing the brigade hoodie".

Seto closed the door normally Kido and Kano rushed through to see Seto. "Hey sorry I'm late!"

"Where were you?!" asked Kido worryingly.

"Hey! Your jumper! What happened to it?" asked Kano.

"Don't worry it's safe I gave it to a girl I met, her name is Mary, she lives in the forest outside the city, and she has an eye ability too! She can be part of Mekakushi Dan!"-

"Wait you ran as far as outside of town?"-

"Yeah, Yeah- where's Ayano? I have to talk to her".

Kido and Kano exchanged looks "She hasn't come home yet" said Kano.

Seto looked shocked "What? But it's past 3 o' clock!"

"We know." Said Kido sadly

Seto looked worried "This might be my fault".

"Seto told us what he said to Ayano he thought it was his fault that she hasn't come home, but just as we were about talk to him the door opened and Ayano came inside.

"Ayano!" They all said running towards her "where were you? are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine you guys! I'm really sorry I was just talking to a friend at school and we walked home together, but I must have gone the long way!"

"Really who were you talking to?" Asked Kano suspiciously.

Ayano blushed "just a boy in my class".

"A BOY?!" They exclaimed.

"It's no big deal I walk home with him every day!"

"What?! Who is it? You better tell! I'll get Seto to read your thoughts!" Threatened Kano.

"well good luck trying to make that happen I'll never steal someone's thoughts ever again! Earlier today is the only exception!" stated Seto.

"What happened earlier today?" asked Ayano.

Seto raised his eyebrows and remembered and told Ayano about Mary who was quarter medusa. Ayano was surprised then she began to worry.

"Seto promise me you will never bring her here." He was confused "why?"

"It isn't safe for her here, especially with Father still here." She stood up "don't bring her here, got it?" They all nodded their heads, Ayano then walked into the kitchen to make dinner. Not another word was spoken.

The next day we wanted to do something for Ayano, to make her smile again. So we came up with a plan to cheer her up. We never go to it though. Again she never came home. It was getting late and we were getting really worried.

She finally came home when the sun was hazy. We all jumped up to greet her but she started the conversation.

"Kido, Kano, Seto I'm so sorry I have to go on a mission and I have to go alone."

"We want to help!" Said Kido, Ayano went to them and hugged them all at once.

"You know the apartment 107? I want you to move in there here is no longer safe, father will not find you there. You can bring Mary."

"What about you?" Asked Kano.

"I'll be watching over you always. You know I love you guys so much right?" She then raised her hand and said "don't be afraid". She walked to the door "remember happiness is the answer. I'm sorry I have to go" she croaked.

She ran outside and began to quickly walk down the street. "Remember move to the apartment!"

"But Ayano!" Yelled Seto as he began to follow her.

"No! Don't follow me please just move to the apartment, and remember what I told you". Ayano quickly ran out of sight, leaving the three completely shocked.

"S-Seto come back inside." Said Kido.

"B-but Ayano."

"She said it was a mission! She'll be back." She turned to Kano "she'll be back right?"

"Your guess is as good as mine".

They all turned away and went inside and waited for her return.

Seto PV: But it had become morning and we were awakened by a knock on the door. We thought it was Ayano but it was a police man, he told us that Ayano was never coming back home.

Our step Father never returned we didn't know if he got the message, but we assumed he did.

On the day of her funeral we cried for the last time. When the ceremony was over we stayed to pay our final respects.

They joined hands staring down at the picture they had set on the tomb stone. Tears falling on the ground. "Let's make a pact right here right now!" Said Kido. Kano and Seto looked at her. "Let's pledge that we will continue the Mekakushi Dan no matter what, and we never let anything bother us again and if we should ever cry it should be out of happiness instead of sadness!" Kido then placed her right hand on the tomb stone the others followed."Don't be afraid".

"As soon as we got back we started packing and moved to this apartment. I brought you to Mekakushi Dan and you met Kido and Kano for the first time."

"Yes I remember that. It was frightening!"

Seto chuckled then grew sad again. "We looked up to Ayano, we loved her so much, we don't understand what made her so unhappy she cried when she thought no one was looking."

He curled up and rested his head on his crossed arms which were on his knees. "We didn't know she was hurting so much to make herself do something like that, we could have helped her. Well Shintaro said some really mean stuff aswell."

Mary looked puzzled and thought for a moment, then looked at Seto and placed her hand on his hand that was closest to her. "It's not your fault Seto nor Shintaro's, like she said it was a mission."

Seto smiled blissfully "you're right, thank you I feel much better now! You're amazing Mary".

Mary blushed slightly "oh-well um...Glad I could help!" She said with a smile.

Seto noticed that her hand was still on his and he blushed "um lets go back" he said trying to avoid her gaze. She agreed.

Seto carried Mary on his back, her arms wrapped around him to prevent from falling, and with a soft voice said:

"Um Seto?"

"Yeah?"

"Um next time if you ever seem lost can you talk to me about it, instead of running away?"

"Yeah I will for sure! I'll never run away again don't worry"

"And...um whenever I'm lost will you come find me?"

He smiled "no doubt about it I'll find you no matter what, unless the dog find's you first!"

She smiled and closed her eyes "Thank you".

_**Chapter 4 end! ~~ Lost time memory (Shintaro) is used and shounen brave (Seto) listen to the songs if you can.**__** I do not own Kagerou Project~~ Thank you! [if you ship KidoxKano read My type now (in my other stories)then continue if you want! XD Thank you]**_


	5. Eyes on me

_**Hi! Thank you for the reviews, follows and faves! I am truly greatful. (^ ^) If you read the KidxKano chapter if you want skip until ~meanwhile~. Thank you!**_

Shintaro was speechless, he couldn't believe what he heard. It was a lot to take in one day.

The others waited to see what he would do next.

"She, she made this club?"

"Yes she did, and now that you know what are you gonna do?" Asked Kano.

"I don't know."

Kido stood up and walked to Kano, stood next to him as she looked at Shintaro. "If you really did care about her then you should stay, a friend of Ayano is a friend of ours."

Kano looked at Kido shocked "Him?! A friend of Ayano?! HA! Who just let's their friends cry alone?"

Momo stood up to defend her brother "He's not capable to deal with other people he can't handle relationships well."

Kano pouted "sorry, I still don't see how he's a friend."

Kido turned to Kano "Kano don't you realise Shintaro is the boy that she walked home with everyday?" Kano froze and stared at Kido then at Shintaro. "_You! _You were _him_?"

Shintaro became awkward and didn't respond. Kido continued talking to Kano "if she liked him how bad can he be". Kano looked at Kido then closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine I'm convinced" he looked at Shintaro "but you better do something prove you're cool again!" He said while pointing at Shintaro.

Determined Shintaro nodded "right! Um d-don't be afraid! That's the motto right?" Kido smiled "yeah."

All of a sudden Shintaros' voice repeats "d-don't be afraid!"

"Heh heh! Wow Master you don't sound afraid at all!" Said Ene sarcastically.

"ENE! I thought you said you weren't going to record anything?!"

"But Master! Kido said not to record her voice she didn't say anything about you!" Shintaro put his hands on his face in horror "Awww no! I sound so stupid!" Kano and Ene laughed while Kido and Momo were sympathetic. "Don't worry Ni-san I'm sure it sounded better in your head" said Momo.

This triggered a thought about Seto and Momo realised. "Hey! Seto and Mary still aren't back yet."

Kido stood up and went to the door to look outside, then came back in "Still no sign of them."

Shintaro stood up "I'll find them it's my fault for making them run away."

"I'll go with you!" Said an enthusiastic Momo.

"No it's ok Momo-"

"Ni-san the city has changed quite a bit since you became a NEET, you'll easily get lost."

Shintaro sighed. "Fine".

Without warning he was pushed out the door by Momo "we'll be back soon!" She said with a wink then closed the door behind her leaving Kido and Kano behind.

"Well she seemed happy" said Kano. Kido stared at the door in a daze. "Hello? Kido" he said while waving his hand in front of her eyes.

"Sorry I just have a bad feeling, maybe I should go with them".

Kano laughed "come on Kido relax, you don't have to watch over people all the time."

"Just a force of habit I guess." She said as she looked away.

Kano giggled "you never change" then smiled.

-Later-

The door opened Seto and Mary came through the door. Kano was lying on the couch and looked up when he heard the door. "Hey you finally-"

"Shhh!" Seto pointed at Mary who was on his back sleeping. "I'll put her in her room." He whispered. He went down the hallway. Kido suddenly came out to where Kano was.

"Is that them already?"

"Hm? Oh Seto and Mary are back but she fell asleep so-"

"What about Momo, Shintaro and Ene?"

Kano sighed impatiently "well I was just about to say they haven't come back yet."

Seto came back into the living room. He looked down with a sad expression. "Sorry about earlier".

"It's ok Seto really, but we have a big problem. Momo and the others have gone looking for you".

"Oh. This is my fault I'll go look for them."

"Seto it's no one's fault! I'm going with you" Seto ran to the door "I'll find them quicker on my own, I'll look for their thoughts."

"But if you use your ability too much you'll exhaust yourself."

"Then I'll take a break, relax Kido I'm not a kid anymore!"

"You sure act like one."

Seto smiled as he walked out the door "Cya!"

Kido stared at the door. "Why are we always the ones who get left behind?"

Kano put his hands on the back of his head and kicked his feet up.

"Don't look at it as 'left behind' instead they're giving you time off to relax."

Kano then peacefully sighed and closed his eyes. Kido looked at Kano and thought it wasn't a bad idea. She sat on the couch and put her headphones on and closed her eyes.

~Meanwhile~

. . .

"The sun was hot and blinding.

It was suffocating.

Barely able to breathe in the scorching heat I dragged my feet slowly as I tried to walk. How can anyone survive in this torture? It felt like it was endless and time was never going to stop. I collapsed. There is no hope for me."

"Shintaro. . . "

"Huh? Who is that?"

"Shin-ta-ro. . ."

"Is it. . . . the angel of Death?"

"SHINTARO!"

Shintaro abruptly snapped out of his daze. "Huh? M- Momo?"

"What the heck Shintaro! Tell me next time you decide to faint! I almost lost you."

"Uhhhg! Can we take a break we've been walking for hours?"

"Ni-san. It's been 15 minutes. . ."

Shintaro looked blankly ahead of him thinking "Has it only been 15 minutes?"

"Hee hee hee! Master sure is the weak one."

"Come on we'll never find Seto and Mary at this rate if you sit around. Get up!"

Shintaro slowly stood up looking as brain dead as a zombie. Momo started walking again and turned around many corners. Even with the amount of buildings there wasn't a single square inch of shade. Momo turned the last corner and she stumbled on to a busy street of people.

"Uh oh."

"Aww! Now we'll never find them." Sobbed Momo.

There was a snigger coming from Shintaro's pocket.

"What is it Ene?" He took out his phone.

"Ha It's Nothing! I just, Pffft! I thought someone with such high IQ would be smart! HA!"

"Ene!" Shintaro growled "Just tell me what it is".

"Aww, Master what is the fun in that? Use that big head of yours and actually _think_ for a sec!"

He sighed, and then thought about it.

Suddenly he realised. "You know how to find Seto and Mary!"

"HUH?! Really? Can you really find them Ene?"

"Bingo!"

"EEEHHHHHHH?! Why didn't you tell us that in the beginning?" Exclaimed Momo.

"How will you find them?"

"With your GPS Master!"

. . . .

"It was that simple . . ." Shintaro stood in shock, all that effort for nothing. Momo grabbed the phone from her brother's hand. "Ene show me where they are."

"Right!" She turned into code and brought up a screen of the town map. A red blinking dot appeared. "This is where you guys are." The screen moved slightly north and a green dot appeared. "That's where Seto is!"

"He's right in front of us!"

Shintaro looked at the phone "Hey what about-"

"Ni-san hurry or else we'll lose them!" Momo ran into the middle of the street and began to bump into people.

"Hey watch it remember who you are!" Momo couldn't hear him she was too determined.

"I'm losing him!" she began to move faster but the crowd got thicker since it was rush hour. Shintaro was keeping close behind her. His green hoodie was slipping away little by little. Momo panicked.

"SETO!"

Shintaro reached out with alarm "Momo wait!"

It was too late.

"SETO!" Momo's eyes flashed red. Her ability captured everyone's attention even Seto.

Shintaro gaped at the scene. This was really bad. Everyone around them froze and were staring at Momo. People started to whisper;

"Is that momo?"

"That looks like Momo!"

"Momo the idol!"

"I have to get a picture!"

The noise became chatter getting louder. Seto began looking flustered hearing all the commotion, he began to edge his way through the crowd to get to Momo. The crowd started coming in closer.

"Oh no now I've gone and done it, I really am such a clutz!" Momo said lamely.

Seto was almost in reach of the others but he was stuck with the amount of people coming from the main street creating a bigger crowd. Seto called out to Shintaro, he instantly looked up.

On spur of the moment Shintaro had an idea. He called out to Seto, when he looked into his eyes Shintaro pointed to his head. Seto understood.

Momo looked in the same direction as Shintaro and saw Seto too, she was about to call his name but he ran the opposite direction.

Shintaro grabbed Momo's arm "I have a plan stay with me". He looked all around then saw a thinner line of people in front of an alley way. "Come on!"

Shintaro ran as fast as he could bulldozing his way through the group of people, then dashing down the alley way. This startled the crowd, they began to chase after them. Shintaro quickly took out his phone.

"Ene I need you to direct us out of here but tell me exactly where I'm going."

"R-right!" She named all the streets and shops they passed turning every corner as if they were in a maze. Left, right, right, left, until they crashed into a gate.

"Quick climb over" said Shintaro as he grabbed the metal bars and hoisted himself up. Momo quickly did the same. Once they were over they jumped down and hid behind the building to catch their breath.

They heard the crowd coming closer. "I think they went that way!" A person yelled. Shintaro and Momo tried to be as quiet as possible. "Please don't be talking about the gate."

"No I just saw her run that way! She was running with a guy in a red coat right?"

Shintaro's eyes widened. This could be bad. He looked for a way out but the only way was if they ran in front of the gate. The other way was a dead end.

"Yeah she was, which way?!"

"Down that way hurry!"

The crowd suddenly ran. Momo and Shintaro closed their eyes and prepared for the worst, but it got quieter. There was a noise of someone climbing over the gate. They looked up in horror, to find it was only Seto.

"That was a close one" he said as he landed on the ground.

"So it was you who sent them in the wrong direction?"

"Yep! Good thing too, they were thinking about the gate"

Momo stood up a little dazed from all the running. "Wait how did you know where to find us?"

"Well I read Shintaro's mind the whole time, since Ene told him exactly where he was, he repeated it in his mind so that I could find you. Pretty clever huh?"

Momo looked down at Shintaro who was still catching his breath. "Wow Shintaro Kano will be impressed".

"Yeah, yeah. Never mind that" He picked himself up and looked straight at Seto. "More importantly, Where is Mary?"

Momo suddenly realised Mary was no where to be seen! She gasped "AH! Don't tell me she didn't find you?!"

Seto smiled reassuringly "it's fine she's back in the apartment. I went out looking for you guys". He then made a peace sign with a huge smile. "The rescuers become the rescuees!"

. . . .

"Yeah well hate to burst your bubble but we got to keep moving or else the crazed Momo fans will find us."

"Right!" Seto saluted "let's go!"

They let Seto lead them back to the apartment. Glad it was all over.

But it only had just begun,

and was never going to end.

_**Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it!. ~I do not own Kagerou project.~ XD please review! **_


	6. something fun!

_**Warning**__**: May contain spoilers from now on. Thank you.**_

Mary sobbed, collapsed on the floor, an endless stream of tears were flowing out of her eyes. She looked at all of her friends lying on the floor, they weren't moving. Painful. It was so painful. The place where her heart was felt like it was going to burst. She was sweating but her body was freezing, her whole body began to tremble.

"W-why? Why are you doing this?" She whimpered.

"Why? This is your fate you monster. Stop fighting. . .

and accept it!"

"NO! I won't. I don't want this."

The figure came closer and stood over the bodies.

"It's not up to _you_, it's up to who ever made you."

Mary looked up at the figure the darkness covered his face, but his yellow eyes split through the darkness. She had never felt such an evil presence before, she felt so sickened she nearly vomited. Then there was a psychotic grin. He stomped in a puddle that splashed on Mary's hands. She nearly choked with the shock, but she couldn't scream her voice had vanished.

"I found you Mary, we have waited a long time for you."

Mary jolted out of her bed, gasping, trembling. "Where am I?" She quickly looked around. She was home?

She sighed with relief, wiping her face. "It was a dream".

* * *

"Ahhhhh! Why is this so difficult?" Momo scratched her head agitated.

"You will never be allowed outside by yourself anymore if you don't master your ability" said Kido. She was sitting in a meditation position. She took in a deep breath "try and clear your mind so that only you power remains" her eyes closed "then . . .take control!" Kido's eyes flashed open and she suddenly vanished.

She reappeared "now you try."

"It's harder than it looks! There must be some other way to master it?"

Kano giggled "sorry kid if anyone can teach you it's Kido she is the strongest out of all of us."

Kido blushed "d-don't be silly I have nothing else to do that's all! Kano I'd bet you could change the appearances of others if you trained."

"Nah! Training isn't my thing. Besides I would only use this ability on me and no one else."

"Tch! Typical. Sorry Momo I would try another way but, this is all I know." Momo sighed "Well it's the least you could do, since you did nearly send a mob to the apartment" Kido said with a glare.

Momo bowed "AH! P-PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I swear it won't happen again! I'll train extra hard!"

"Alright then, begin with breathing exercises!"

Momo did as she was told.

The rest were sitting on the couch and Seto was on a chair on the other side of the room. Seto smiled "Momo seems to be working hard."

Shintaro looked at Momo. "Yeah." He looked at Seto. "Why don't you try and train your ability?"

"Seto looked back at Shintaro "Well my ability is different from Kido's. Kano, Kido and Momo's ability are how people see them. My ability is more intrusive to others."

Then he looked sad. "When they train they only change themselves, I don't know what my ability could do if I trained it, I'll only become more and more intrusive and could completely take over. I don't want that to happen."

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad."

"Don't worry. I'm fine" He justified with a smile. Then he saw Mary come into the room with her hand on the wall supporting her. "Ah~! Mary-chan, how are you feeling?" Seto chirped as he jumped up to greet Mary, but she didn't look up. Seto's smile vanished. "Mary?" He walked over to the shying girl, as he came closer he noticed that she was slightly shaking. He became protective and put his hand on her shoulder. "Mary what happened?" he said with a worried expression unsure if she would answer.

The others looked in their direction. Mary suddenly felt all the eyes in the room on her all the attention made her even shakier. She began to stutter with her eyes shifting, avoiding the gaze of the mind reader. "I-I-I uh! I j-just had a b-bad dream thats-that's all." She looked down hoping they would take it as the only answer.

"A bad dream? Looks more like a nightmare to me" said Momo who had turned around from her meditation with Kido, who was also looking at Mary. Mary nodded nervously "u-um yes it was v-very scary but I'm fine now." She said in a quiet whisper, she then swallowed hard shutting the memory out. "I-I'm fine now, t-thank you." She forced a convincing smile.

The room filled with a silence that seemed to last forever. Mary wasn't as convincing as she thought. There was now a strange feeling in the room but no one could quite place it. Momo decided to cut into the awkward silence "H-Hey, why don't we go do something fun together?"

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea!" Said Seto with a glint in his eyes. They all agreed that it would be best to do something together as a group, so after some thought they all decided to go to the amusement park. All accept one.

Shintaro was practically dragged to the amusement park, but at least he didn't have to worry about Momo since Kido would use her ability. Seto smiled more seeing Mary's mood being lifted, Momo felt the same, but the person who was most excited was Ene. Shintaro could hear his ears ringing by the excitement in her voice that never stopped. "_With all this energy she could charge my phone!"_ He thought.

Moments later they arrived at the amusement park. Their eyes sparkled with the reflection of the shine of the rides and flashing lights, the sound of laughter and screams filled the air with the smell of freshly popped popcorn, woven cotton candy and sunscreen. It was buzzing with electricity and energy and every one had a big smile on their face.

" _H__orrible_" thought the oldest.

The infectious energy captured Momo and she started pointing at roller coasters she had to go on, and right behind her was Seto and surprisingly Mary. She didn't look shy anymore; she was beaming with energy that made her look much more confident.

"It's good to see her smile again." Sighed Kido.

"Aw Kido stop looking at Mary like she's your child or something, she _is_ older, that's kinda creepy" taunted Kano.

"Shut up Kano you were worried about her too!" Kido growled as her walked to the others.

Kano stood in the same place and watched her leave, he wasn't going to let her think she won for too long. He smirked, and then turned to Shintaro "come on don't get left behind."

Shintaro sighed heavily. Then was interrupted.

"HEY, HEY, HEY! MASTER! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

Shintaro nearly jumped out of his skin, he yanked the headphones out of his ears so hard they unplugged from the phone. "ENE! Don't raise the volume when my headphones are on!" He yelled at the screen. Not caring about the people staring.

"Well you wouldn't listen to me! I have been talking nonstop about this place..."

"_Yeah I know."_

"...And we arrive here and you don't even think about taking your phone out of your pocket!"

"Well I don't like outdoor places, if you want go to Momo's phone she'll be happy to show you around" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Really? But won't you miss me?" She giggled.

"Get out of here" he glared.

"Kay! Don't do anything embarrassing till I get back!" The phone blinked and she was gone.

Shintaro stared at the phone in disbelief _"is she really gone?"_

He instantly looked at Momo who was indeed talking to her phone. Shintaro stood in utter shock at last he could say those unutterable words that he thought he would never say as long as he lived.

"_I'm free!" _

Just then the world looked like a happier, peaceful place. He was about to go for a quiet walk to enjoy this rare opportunity when a head hit his back.

"Hey! Watch it will ya?"

Shintaro looked at what hit him after stumbling forwards. It was a kid with brown hair and a white jumper, blue T-shirt and green shorts. "Hey I said watch where you're going! Are you blind and deaf?"

No scratch that. It was some brat.

"Um sorry I think you ran into me just there" said Shintaro with a face of confusion.

"Great Blind, deaf and stupid! Listen I was running and I was going to dodge you but then you stepped in front of me!"

"Hibiya!" someone yelled. They both looked in the direction of the voice.

It came from a girl with black hair in pigtails and a pink dress, who was running towards the boy with a big smile on her face.

Seeing the girl smile made the boy's cheeks turn pink. She came up close and grabbed his hand which made the pink turn red.

"Hibiya, Hibiya look!" With her free hand she pointed in the direction of the group. "Look do you know who that is?"

Shintaro also looked in the direction she was pointing at . . .Momo? Oh no Kido wasn't using her ability! Why? Kido would normally use her ability in a crowded place like this.

"What? Who?" said Hibiya standing on his toes to try and get a better view.

Shintaro panicked and tried to think of a distraction when suddenly:

"It's Konoha! My cousin" she said with a huge smile, she let go of Hibiya's hand and waved with both hands and shouted his name to get his attention. "Come on!" she demanded and ran off.

"Hey wait!" He shouted as he reached out with his hand. "Tch!" He shot a glare at Shintaro "This isn't over!" He ran off following the girl yelling "Hiyori!"

"_S__o I guess she wasn't looking at Momo" _he thought. He walked to the group who were debating what ride to go on first. Shintaro went up to Kido to talk to her.

"Hey Kido, you might want to use your ability in this crowded place."

Kido looked at him like he was crazy "I am using my ability."

"But I can see Momo!"

"Yes _you_ can, because you know she's there. Everybody around us doesn't know she's here, so they don't look for her. Remember she isn't invisible I only hide her presence."

Shintaro nodded understanding what happened. He could see Momo but those two kids couldn't.

Kano suddenly jumped in Kido's vision and asked what ride she wanted to go on first. Kido seemed to dislike all of them saying they were lame. Kano saw this as the ultimate humiliation challenge and slid on the most devious crooked smile anyone has ever seen.

"In that case why don't we go on the most fastest and dangerous ride in this park?" he said while pointing at a roller coaster that was the steepest and had the most loops and twists in it.

Kido gulped and said it would be no problem trying to cover the shakiness in her voice. The others were really happy with the choice and agreed instantly. Shintaro however was desperately looking for a way to escape.

In the corner of his eye he recognised something. He looked back and saw the two kids from earlier, but they were with someone now. He was tall and had white hair and an unusual outfit that was white, black and yellow. The strange thing was when Shintaro looked at his eyes he could have sworn that they were red, Pupils and all. Was it a cosplay? He thought really hard and couldn't help but think he saw it somewhere before, but where?

His concentration shattered as he was brought back by the group calling him. They had gone ahead. Shintaro hesitantly walked to the group wishing he could see that guy again so he could remember. He shook it off.

Maybe the heat was getting to his head. He noticed it was unnaturally hot for August. August 14th to be exact.

\- The cycle begins-

_**Thank you for reading! Thank you for the faves and follows! If you have the time please make a review!XD ~I do not own kagerou project~**_

_**Shintaro: "I'm free! SPLASH FREE!" **_


	7. A fun day?

**Hey! Sorry for such a late update wow I feel so bad but this is my final year so I have a lot on right now but I will post this and the next update will probably be sooner! I am so sorry! If you still read this Thank you and enjoy!**

_"This was it for me."_

. . . click. . .

_"I'm going to die."_

. . . click . . .

_"I didn't live for very long, 18 years is all I had."_

. . .click, click, click. . .

_"This is it, my heart rate, it's getting faster!"_

click, click, click, click!. .

"We're almost at the top Ni-san!" yelled Momo.

_"Wait. . .Momo? Oh. . .right I'm on a roller coaster."_

Shintaro snapped out of his daze with cold sweat on his face, his hands cold and clammy gripping the safety bars so tight that his fingers were white.

BANG!

". . . ."

_". . . .What was that?!"_ Shintaro's eyes shot in every direction expecting everyone to be panicking. No. He was the only one. It stopped, everything stopped. Suddenly with out any mercy there was a slip forward.

_". . .no. .NO! I'M NOT READY TO DIE!"_

It was too late, Shintaro could feel his feet sinking forward dragging his whole body with them, his stomach churned in the most unpleasant way possible and it sent a chill right through his spine that made the hair on his head stand up.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

...

"WOW! That was so cool wasn't Mary?" said Seto as he leapt out of the cart and offered his hand to help her.

"Yes! It felt like flying! I always wanted to be a bird and fly very high!" Mary beamed reaching her arm out and spinning around like a ballerina. Seto laughed and agreed with her.

Kano swiftly stepped out of the cart after Kido practically ran off "Heh! Glad you guys enjoyed it! you enjoyed it too right Kido?"

Kido flinched and became frozen. She couldn't even face him "Y-Y-Yeah! T-That was for k-kiddes . ."

Ene laughed through Momo's speakers, Momo smiled sympathetically "you don't need Seto's powers to see what she's really thinking!" She looked around at everyone leaving, then noticed one was missing. She turned around and saw a pale Shintaro and he looked as if his spirit was escaping from him!

"Ni-san! Get off the car so other people can get on!"

Shinatro reacted very slowly and limply swayed and stumbled out of the car. Momo took his arm to give him support. "Hey Ni-san are you alright? The roller coaster wasn't that bad!"

Shintaro had to disagree.

Then with out warning There was an uncomfortable jab in his stomach. His hand rushed to his mouth _"crap."_

"Ni. .. -san?"

"I'm going to be sick" Shintaro croaked.

"AAHH! Wait there's a restroom over there!"

"ugh. . "

"HURRY!"

. . .

~later~

Shintaro sat down on a nearby bench in the shade feeling rather humiliated after everything that happened, and of course, everyone was acting the same as always. Seto was kind and got Shintaro water and Mary was asking profusely if Shintaro was okay. Momo sighing at her uncool brother, Ene and kano giggling like a little kids who pulled a prank while Kido glared at Kano silently. It was quite chaotic, but, Shintaro didn't seem to mind it. He couldn't pin it down but it wasn't annoying, or bad, it was. . .nice. "what is this feeling" he thought with another sigh.

Just then Kido appeared next to him and sat down, Shintaro noticed she looked a little different.

"K-Kido? Are you alright? Was the roller coaster too much for you as well?" Asked Mary.

"What?! no way, that roller coaster was nothing" Kido said while avoiding Mary's gaze.

"Really?! That's great!" Exclaimed Kano in a exaggerated voice. "Then it should be no problem to go in Theeee hau~nted~ hooo~use!" Kano said swirling his worlds with his twisted charm, while wiggling his fingers in kido's face teasingly.

Kido didn't budge but now that the idea was mentioned everybody was all for it! They all cheered agreeing while the two on the bench cursed their enthusiasm. Shintaro cut into their bubble of weirdness "You can all go ahead I'll catch up"

"Really? Are you sure?" Asked Momo.

"Most definitely" he replied.

And with that, they all left waving goodbye Kano practically dragged Kido in the same direction. Then just like that he was left alone in peace. He sat back in the bench and let the summer breeze flow over him. Suddenly before there was time to think, he heard footsteps. He looked towards the sound and saw, the white haired boy from before. He was looking for something? As his head was turning with a blank expression, he saw Shintaro and stopped. Shintaro looked at him back. He knew he saw his face from somewhere.

He couldn't tell if the boy was happy or sad but his face wasn't expressionless like before. It was as if he found what he was looking for.

Just when Shintaro was about to say something the boy jolted and looked to the left and ran that way as fast as the speed on light.

Shintaro startled got up and ran after him _"Damn he's fast at running!"_ luckily rush hour was over and it was late afternoon so there weren't much people around. However the boy kept making harsh turns around corners and bushes and eventually left Shintaro stranded. Shintaro was too out of breath to run any further, he was surprised he could run at all.

Then through the bush he saw white hair. _"Finally! Got him!"_ Shintaro rushed around and grabbed the his shoulder and spun him around to be let down by a loud girly shriek! "KKKYYAAAAAAA!"

It was Mary?!

"Mary!? I am so sorry! I didn't mean- I thought you were-" Shintaro looked around and discovered he was completely fooled. The boy was nowhere to be seen. Mary was holding her hands nervously but became more at ease to discover her jump scare was just an accident.

"Mary sorry, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes! I'm fine!" she said with a humble smile.

"What are you doing here all alone? Where are the others?"

"O-Oh um. . . I got separated."

"How? I thought Seto was protecting you all the time?"

Mary blushed "he doesn't have to protect me all the time! B-Besides, I ran off". Shintaro paused confused as to why she purposely separated herself from her friends "Why? I thought you wanted to go to the haunted house?"

"Oh it's not that I just. . .I. I thought I saw someone I knew, I got scared and ran away. I must have ran when no one was looking so no one knew I went missing, Then I got lost, Then you found me!"

Something didn't add up _"How could she know someone if she never goes outside?"_ Shintaro was going to question her but he thought she went through enough trouble for today. "Hey, lets find the others and try not to walk off again." Shinatro said as he walked in front of Mary who quickly followed behind. "Ok!"

Soon they arrived outside the Haunted House and to their surprise they saw a fidgety Kido outside the door. When she caught sight of them, she ran towards them in a panic "S-Shintaro hurry you have to help!"

"What? Why?"

"It's Momo! I left her inside the haunted house alone!"

"Oh Kido it's fine she's not scared of that stuff."

"No it's not that my eye ability isn't on her at the moment, she could use her ability and attract a mob, like last time!"

"Oh."

"Hurry up lets go!" Kido stormed towards the Haunted house slow enough for the others to keep up, while her head was looking down at her feet.

Inside was dark and misty from all the fake smoke. The place was covered in fake dolls and monsters and to be honest. . . it couldn't scare a four year old. They still need to find Momo so They just had to walk past stupid plastic skeletons for a bit.

They soon came to a hall area where there were a pile of "bodies" in the middle. "Here. .H-Here is where we separated" stuttered Kido, who was trying to find her "happy place". Mary and Shintaro called out her name, but there was no response. "Maybe she went outside Kido?" Mary suggested. Kido nodded and replied " y-yeah pro-probably- Hey can we uh, go I really hate dark places." Shintaro faced Kido and was just about to reply when he saw a figure behind Kido " Um?"

"Kiiiiidooooo~ whyyy did yoou leee~ave meee?" Kido screamed so loud that she nearly damaged her throat! She jumped and fell over crawling backwards to get as far away as quick as possible!

"Momo? Is that you?" asked Mary curiously.

Shintaro and Momo froze. "Wait?. . .you're not scared? I thought I was pretty scary?" Sighed Momo quite disappointed. "Oh don't worry Momo I-I thought you were quite scary!"

"Really? Thanks Mary! Heh heh heh!"

"Um guys? Are you forgetting someone?" Said Shintaro looking at a petrified Kido!

"Oh my gosh! Kido I wasn't that sacry!"

Kido had to disagree.

Kido didn't respond she was completely dazed as if her soul wondered off. _"I know the feeling"_ Shintaro thought.

They all helped Kido on her feet, Momo kept apologising because she knew she went to far.

"Well I think we all had enough fun for today maybe we should go home."

Kido finally responded with a nod, and the left the house though the exit. "Where is Seto and Kano?"

"Right here!"

They all spun around and there was Kano and Seto. "We were inside the whole time!" Said Kano with the utmost pride in his voice. "Seto and I went ahead with Ene to record Kido being scared to death by the house. We thought we missed our chance when she ran away, but we saw Momo hide in a corner. Then what do ya know Kido came back and boy! Were the results pure satisfactory!" Kano whipped out his phone which now had Ene in it and a video of Kido flipping out after seeing Momo. Seto stood Next to Kano apologetically "sorry Kido he bullied me into it!" Seto wined. Momo took out her phone and saw Ene had left. "Ene! That is a really mean thing to do!"

Kido got some strength back and Glared at Kano with pure venom. "Delete. It. Now."

"I can't do that Kido! Ene here is in charge of the file and she won't let me get at it!"

Ene stuck out her tongue in a brutish way at everyone. "Sorry I have confiscated all embarrassing files to myself!"

Kido growled then huffed "fine then! No dinner for Kano tonight" and she walked ahead.

"WHAT KIND OF PUNISHMENT IS THAT?! It's Ene's fault not mine!" Yelled Kano.

Kido stopped and turned halfway "but she doesn't eat and besides, I'm going to kill you one way or another, it might as well be slow and painful." She glared at him once more then turned around and continued walking.

The others walked behind and eventually catching up with her while leaving a stunned Kano. "She's joking? Right?" Ene showed no support.

. . .

The park was piratically empty at this point. Families were going home and everyone was satisfied with how the day went. Well most of us! the gang was together and there was jokes and laughter all around, and they left the park on a happy note.

There was still a journey home and it was still warm out. While the group was walking they didn't notice that someone was beginning to tread behind. Shinatro was walking next to Kido but didn't know if she was there or not, which brought up the thought. "Hey Kido you can stop using your ability now there are no more people out."

". . . "

"Kido?" Shintaro stopped and turned around, Kido had stopped in her tracks. "Kido?" Shintaro said concerned, which made the others stop and look behind.

Suddenly Kido collapsed on the ground sweating and gasping.

"KIDO!"

**Sorry I have to leave it here! hope you enjoyed it! ^ ^ I will update sooner this time. (hopefully! It's like 1:00 a.m. right know! crap!) _I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU PROJECT_ Thank you! ~~ (^ ^)/**


	8. Cool down

They all rushed towards her in a panic. She had passed out but was sweating and breathing heavily. Mary took out her handkerchief and wiped Kido's face as the others panicked. "Wh-what's going on? Is she ok?" Shintaro stammered. Kano kneeled next to her staring at her with shock.

"This never happened before" said Seto with a pained expression. Meanwhile Mary was looking at kidos face examining her for something. She looked up at the crowd with a serious face "she needs medical attention right away."

"Medical attention? Why?! What's wrong?!" Asked a startled Momo.

"She must have over exerted her power and she now has fever. If she doesn't cool down quickly her condition may be critical."

"Well come on let's call an ambulance!" Momo was about to bring out her phone, when Shintaro grabbed her arm to stop her. "NI-chan?! Wh-"

"Momo the problem is her ability! How will you explain this to the doctors? They might want to run tests, then what?" Momo looked up at her brother, she knew he was right but she didn't know what else to do. She began to panic "W-we need to take her back home! Seto! Can you carry her?!"

Kano stood up and looked expressionless "the apartment is too far away, we'll never make it, even if Seto ran all the way back." The group looked at each other and at Kido, completely stuck for words.

"Hey!" Suddenly they turned around to see a boy with brown hair, shorts and a blue T-shirt. "She doesn't look so good" the boy walked towards them looking concerned. Shintaro recognised him straight away. "You're the kid from earlier" the boy stopped in his tracks and looked confused "Uh. . . have we met?"

_"Ah. . . .he forgot" _Momo abruptly pushed Shintaro's thought to the side. "Hey do you think you can help us?"

Shintaro's eyes widened "M-MO!-"

"Our friend here needs a place to rest, out here is too warm. Do you know anywhere we can go?" The boy looked puzzled "couldn't you just go to the hospital or a cafe?" Momo smiled sadly "um . . . well. . .it's complicated" she looked at the boy with a hopeful expression.

Shintaro was stunned. He went over to his sibling and quietly asked "Momo! What are you doing? We don't know him, plus he's a kid!"

"We're all kids Ni-san, but right now our friends life is on the line we can't just do nothing."

_"Damn it! She's right" _Shintaro reclined backwards, and awkwardly looked at the boy. Everyone was waiting for a reply.

Hibiya looked at the oddly suspicious bunch. He couldn't understand why they needed him, but he knew he needed them. After looking at the girl passed out on the ground he was reminded of what his white haired friend told him.

"My place is just around the corner. I've got air-conditioning and ice, you're welcome to use it one one condition."

"Yes! anything!" blurted Momo.

"I need you to help me find my friend, I have to find her, I'll tell you the details later"

"Your friend? but we don't even know-"

"Well you did already agree to it and since you said you would do anything."

Momo was frozen she really done it now. She trembled in humiliation, she caused the group so much trouble. Shintaro placed his hand on Momo's shoulder. The contact made her jump slightly. "We'll do it" he said.

Momo never seen Shintaro this way before, there was some thing different from the way he started this morning. _"I wonder if they caused this change?" _She thought and smiled to herself.

"Good, come on my house is this way" the boy said while leading the way. Shintaro looked surprised, he didn't think the boy would trust them so quickly, he didn't think anyone would trust them so quickly, but he had to save the questions for later. They lifted Kido's limp body on to Seto so he could carry her on his back. The group then followed the boy to his house.

The atmosphere that was once happy became clouded and everyone fell silent. Mary and Seto were concentrating on Kido, Kano was walking behind everyone with his head down and Momo was right behind the boy with Shintaro. The sound of foot steps was the only thing to brake the silence until...

Hibiya was leading these people to his home that was moments away, he didn't really care about the silence and he was minding his own business suddenly the girl jumped right next to him with an energetic tone: "So what's your name kid?"

_"Well she looks crazy" _he thought, he didn't want to deal with someone as annoying as her. He sighed impatiently "well it's rude to ask for someone's name with introducing themselves first Oba-san".

Then out of no where he felt a sharp pain on top of his head "WHO ARE YOU CALLING OBA-SAN?!"

_"What is up with this woman?!" _Hibiya stood up filled with anger. "What's your deal lady?! I don't even know your name what else am I gonna call you OBA-SAN!"

"MO-MO! That is what you will call me!"then she posed with a "V" for victory, and her winning idol smile. Hibiya glared at her. Why was this happening to him? However, there was something he didn't dislike about her.

"Hib. . . a. . "

"hm? what?"

"My name! It's Hibiya." Momo smiled cheerfully. "Nice to meet you Hibiya! This is Shintaro, Seto, Mary, Kano and Kido"

"That's great" said Hibiya, not actually caring about anyone's name. He was probably never going to see them again.

They arrived at the house and Hibiya let them in, the place was quite dusty but it was cool. The whole house looked neglected slightly.

Hibiya brought them into the living room and they placed Kido on the couch. Mary and Seto were immediately brought to the kitchen to get the ice. Meanwhile Kano was sitting on one of the seats provided while Shintaro and Momo watched over Kido. Her breathing wasn't as shallow as before, the cool room must have had an effect already. Mary came back with a soaked towel, and Seto was carrying a bowl with ice water that had a second towel soaking in it. Mary dabbed Kido's face with her towel and frequently changed the towels so they were cold.

Kido's face began to relax and her fever was slowly dying. "Poor Kido, I didn't know our abilities had a limit." said Momo.

"All our powers have a limit, the ability put's stress on our bodies." Mary replied "however we are not using the abilities to their full potential, if we did the consequences could be critical." Mary looked down at Kido with a great sadness, a memory passed through her train of thought. She did not want it to happen again.

"Momo grew sad. "If I had of know Kido was under this pressure I wouldn't have scared her like that." Everyone Looked at Momo agreeing with what she said. Seto glanced at Kano who looked quite calm and relaxed, but his eyes were staring at the floor spaced out.

"Kano?" said Seto. Kano looked up at Seto with a calm smile. "hm~?"

"Kido is going to be ok now, her fever broke so she's just resting now". Seto said with a kind smile.

"Ah! Seto I knew she was going to be fine, this is our Leader after all". Kano sat back and let his legs dangle over the arm rest. He looked so sure of him self as he wore his causal smirk on his face. Seto's smile slightly dropped and he looked at Kano with serious compassion. "It's not you're fault Kano, she would never blame you."

Kano's lips twitched and he hesitated. He then swung his legs around onto the floor and stood up "I have no idea what your talking about Seto, I thought you could read minds? You seriously need some practice!" He walked towards the door and grabbed the handle and let himself out "well in here is way to stuffy, I'll be outside if you need me~" and with that he closed the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" asked Shintaro. Seto looked from the door to Shintaro "Ah! Just a boy putting on the mask of a man I believe!"

"Well that was lame."

"I was trying to be poetic. Heh heh!"

"Is Kido really better now?" They all looked at Kido and she looked like she was peacefully sleeping. Her cheeks were rosy and her breathing was normal. "Yeah she's fine now." Shintaro looked at Hibiya and bowed. "Thank you for everything, you really helped us."

"Yes! Th-thank you!" stuttered Momo, remembering she had to thank him. Hibiya sighed, "Well I didn't really have a choice, but anyway, now that your friend is better I need you help to find mine." The group fell silent Hibiya's tone became very solemn and intense. "She might be in grave danger and I have to find her."

"Why?" asked Momo.

"I can't explain everything because we'll waste time but, I have to find a way to save her. If I don't she might be dead."

They stood in shock, how were they supposed to respond? Shintaro broke the stilled atmosphere. "Um listen if there is some one hunting you yo-"

"NO! That's not it!" Hibiya became really frustrated, he just had to find her, how hard was it for them to understand? He burst into a determined state. "Her name is Hiyori, she's my height, brown eyes, black hair past her shoulders in ponytails and she's wearing a pink dress. We need to find her because I lost sight of her at the park today, This never happened before so I need help. Either you're in or you're out, but I don't think you have a choice."

The group looked at each other, they were all thinking the same thing. "We'll help you."

Hibiya nodded. "Well start running, we don't have much time."

**Sorry for shortish chapter_I DO NOT OWN KAGEROU PROJECT_ Thank you! Thank you for those who have added this story to their favourite! It means a lot. I don't know if it's good or bad but it's nice to see people want to read it! Thank you!**


	9. The lonely Thistle

**_From now on the views and opinions expressed in this story are NOT fact. Things have been changed or altered due to the plot I have created. My ideas are NOT cannon. Just to let you know. Well this is a fanfic after all! :3 Thank you._**

"I used to think no one would love me, that no one would want to be by my side for as long as I lived. That was until, I met them. The snakes."

Once upon a time there was a lonely girl, who lived deep in a forest who more than anything wanted to have a friend. She roamed through the forest where she was born and met many creatures, but no creature was like her. She was different.

For a long time she wondered what it was like to talk to someone like her. Would they stay? Or run away like the other animals? One day she finally spoke and said: "I wish I had a friend."

"Maybe you can" said a voice. The girl jumped and turned slowly, looking over her shoulder she could see a snake as black as the midnight sky, with crimson snake eyes.

She curiously stared at the creature. "Who are you?" she asked softly. The snake bowed it's head gracefully and with a smooth voice said: "I am merely a snake that you created."

"I created?"

"Yes. You are quite special, and you have extraordinary powers that enable you to do many things. Your longing for a friend grew so strong that you willed it to come true."

The girl blushed, she found all the things the snake was saying to be overwhelming, but she felt very happy by the things he said too. The snake lifted it's head and looked up at her. "What shall I call you miss?" he asked with a hiss. She grew confused no one asked her that before. The snake took note of her struggle and suggested the name: Azami. She grew concerned "why Azami?"

"Because you remind me of a wild thistle. Azami"

She glanced at the wild flowers not knowing which one the thistle was. She thought they were all pretty and felt lucky to resemble even one of them. She looked back at the snake and nodded. "Then that is what I shall be called". She examined the snake "what shall I call you?"

"You can just call me Kuro."

Azami smiled and agreed.

Days passed and she was able to make more snakes which were each different. she realised that each snake had a power of their own and each one was useful. But she had the most powerful ability of them all. The power to turn life to stone.  
She knew this power was too great to pass down and never used it. Kuro encourage her to use it on small animals and to use it for defence, however she thought it was cruel to take the life of any creature in the forest. It would have been no different from hurting one of her snakes. "Kuro is my friend and I won't hurt my friends" she said. Kuro nodded feeling pleased and stayed by her side and promised to be by her side always.

While walking in the forest one day, Azami saw a creature she had never seen before. It was walking on two legs and had two arms at the side. It looked so familiar for some reason. She stopped and hid behind a tree to watch it from afar. Kuro slid on the tree next to her to see what she was looking at.

"What is that?" She asked, enchanted by the specimen. The snake just glanced and casually said: "oh that's just a human nothing special."

"Why does it look so familiar?"

"Well if you think about it, you resemble one."

"I do?" She asked looking up at kuro with fascination.  
Kuro nodded. She turned to the human studying it's every move. It had white hair, pale skin and was wearing soft clothes and seemed to be picking up something.

"What is he doing?"

"Collecting mushrooms to eat I suppose. He's probably got a family to feed."

"Are there many more?" The snake looked at Azami with concern and hesitated before answering "yes. There are, there is a village nearby somewhere." Azamis heart rushed with excitement. "Maybe we can follow him there?" Kuro didn't like the idea and tried to persuade her to forget it, but she was had already made her mind up and began to move closer.

She used her concealing ability to allow her to follow close behind. As she got closer she saw that the human wasn't picking mushrooms, it was picking flowers. She was fascinated by this discovery and wanted to know why it would want to pick them.  
She was so captured by it she forgot she was supposed to keep quite. She stood right on a branch, the loud sound made the human spin around in fright looking everywhere for danger. Azami stayed still, she looked at its face for the first time. It had masculine features but was still young, with pale eyes and white hair on his face.  
His expression was filled with worry. He swiftly stood up and looked around once more. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He cried. Azami was in shock that he spoke the same way she did. She wanted to talk to him, ask him his name, age, why he was here, what he knows that she didn't. Reaching out with desperation she was about to answer. Suddenly there was a hiss from behind. The man looked scared by the sight of this. He was looking at kuro.  
Azami shot him a crazed look that screamed what are you doing? Kuro ignored her completely and hissed violently glaring and expanding his fangs with rage.  
The human remained calm but started to shake. Kuro kept inching closer and closer making him jump further back until he tripped over a root of a tree. He quickly scampered on to his feet again running as fast as he could without turning back. Azami horrified at what Kuro had done screamed with desperation in her eyes: "Why did you do that?!"  
Kuro who was still hissing, abruptly stopped by Azami's control "Azami they are humans."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"They are scared of us Azami."

"No. He was scared of you."

"They are not like us, they hate things they don't understand, scare things they are scared of and kill whatever they please."

"Well they look like me, maybe they will understand me, and if not, I'll help them understand." Azami feeling determined used her focused eyes on the human and found him running to a village. "I'm going to follow him", but before she could even step forward the snake warned her. "Azami I advise you not to do this. When you come back crying, you'll have no one but yourself to blame."

Azami hesitated and after taking a deep breath, left Kuro without saying another word, and for the first time did not listen to him. This made Kuro fill with rage.

The anger Kuro felt that day turned into a darkness that grew bigger and darker with every step Azami took away from him. He was not going to let it happen again.

Azami ventured through her beloved forest and soon came across the village. It looked quite strange but she felt excited seeing a new way of living. She saw little cottages with cute windows and wooden doors. They looked so quaint and she grew envious. Her interest was quickly captured by a path that lead to a house far away from the others. She looked closer with her focus ability and saw a familiar sight. She focused her eyes further and saw the human that was in the forest! What was he doing all the way out there from the village? She thought.

"Who are you?" Said a gruff voice behind her. She got such a fright she couldn't move for a moment. "Hey miss! I'm talking to you!" Azami turned around and looked at the human. He was tall and much older than the one in the forest. His hair was dark, his clothes dirty, his face was scruffy but also had a look of fright as if he saw something scary.

"M-my name is Aza-"

"Your eyes! They're red!"

Azami stopped talking and looked confused. Was it unnatural? She remembered what Kuro said. Maybe he doesn't understand she thought. "My name is Azami. I live in the forest and I make snakes. The man was frozen and could barely speak. Azami was sure she didn't use her ability. Suddenly, he yelled "HELP! HELP! MONSTER!"

Azami was taken aback. What did he call me? Suddenly the little cottages had men running out with some sort of sticks in their hands. Then something sharp was being pointed in her face hat nearly made her loose her balance. "W-What are you doing?" she stuttered nervously. "SHUT UP MONSTER STAY BACK!" Azami's eyes began to blur, Why was this happening? "I'm not a monster! I'm just like you."

"LIES! You're the one in the forest the monster who talks to the snakes, the one they call. Medusa."

"My name. Is Azam-"

"STAY BACK MEDUSA! You are not welcome here!" The man edged closer and closer with other men close behind. They all looked so frightened and angry. She looked at them thinking: why were they so? I tried to explain to them, but they didn't listen. Now they are threatening my life when I am innocent. Who is the real monster?

Azami looked up quickly and startled the men. In a cool, cold voice said: "You call me Medusa, then that is what I shall be called".

Then without warning Azami used her deceiving ability to make her look like a big snake and she whisked away into the forest, leaving the screaming and yelling far behind her.

While running away her eyes went blurry again. She quickly stopped to see what was wrong. Then something warm spilled on her cheeks. She gently brushed her cheek and felt water. "What is this?" she examined

"It is called tears, they happen when you are sad". Azami swirled around expecting to see Kuro, but to her surprise it was the human who was picking flowers. Azami flinched and backed away, turning back around to hide her eyes. "wait-"

"GO AWAY!"

The boy stood still. Again he spoke softly "Do you have a name?"

"It is Medusa."

He smiled kindly at the girl "That isn't your name, I managed to see everything that happened back in the village. I noticed you were going to say your name."

Azami became less tense, but was afraid to respond. At that instant the boy extended his hand. "My name is Tsukihiko

it's a pleasure to meet you."

_**I do not own KAGEROU PROJECT! THANK YOU for reading! I am so sorry for a late update but I had writers block and I rewrote this chapter so many times! Happy heat haze day! (for the 15th. I know it's super late, but better late than never!) Thank you to every follower you guys are awesome! Thank you so much for reviews! YOU GUYS ARE REALLY AWESOME! I am sorry about spelling mistakes I will try to improve! ^ ^ With all of you following I guess I should get writing! But first you all deserve a shout out! (for putting up with me for a whole year! ((I realised it's been a year!))) XD**_

**alice-sempia, Are all the names used, chersygunawan, Choumei, D-Reviewer, Dhea30, digikingdom214, EfEfDaKitten, EiraLuna, Empress of Purgatory, fluffsterzz, FluffyMarryKozakura, HawthornShadow, JKrlin, Kanra876, KyaaILoveIt, LacNyssa, Lady of Gray, Luminite, MiiyuSama, NNeko, noneofmybeezwax, PCheshire, ShinShin-Zidane, snowwolves11, StrawberryMatt, TheChildrenReason, yaoiprincess101 and Yukobear ~~**

**_Thank you so much! I wouldn't be writing much without you lovely people! ^ ^ _**


	10. Memories remembered

**_Sorry it's late! Thank you to all followers and favoriters! (yes that is a made up word I just made up)_**

Shintaro and Momo ran around with Hibiya, looking frantically for the missing girl. At first Hibiya was annoyed with all the questions, but as the sun was going down he grew anxious and became desperate.

"Over here! This is where I last saw her" he pointed towards a set of swings. The small group ran over. "When did you see her here Hibiya?" Asked a worn out Momo.

Hibiya scanned the whole playground, then looked at the swings confused. "She is normally here around mid day, we _always_ meet here." He looked down at his hands and thought to himself _"well I'm still here, so that must mean she's still here too right?"_

Hibiya's thoughts were interrupted by an irritated sigh. "This is too exhausting, Ene why can't you find her?! The GPS thing worked before?!" Shintaro groaned while complaining into his phone.

"Sorry Master but she's impossible to find!" This was NOT what Shintaro wanted to hear. His whole body was sore, today was probably the most eventful day he had in a very long time. He went over to a park bench and sat down. He let his black hair hang down over his face, wondering if he was going to get any peace ever again. He sank his head into his hands, looking through his fingers. Suddenly as he blinked there was a flash of red.

_"Hm~. You look pretty smart."_

Shinaro's head bolted up. _"what just.. . " _he thought. "Momo did you say something?" He asked hopefully. Momo who was looking around the park only turned around when her name was called. "Huh? I didn't say anything".

"But then who-" Shintaro's words trailed off, he must have been hearing things. All of a sudden there was another flash of red.

_"But I think you still have so much to learn."_

Shintaro stared into the space before him unable to look away. No. It's not possible.

_"One day I'll meet the real you." _

Before him was a girl, with long brown hair, a middle school uniform, two red clips, iconic red scarf and the thing that stood out the most. Her red eyes. Shintaro knew who she was, but was so shaken by the sight he was stuck for words. She looked right into his soul with her deep maroon eyes, then smiled like she always did with her classic giggle. Shintaro was slowly reaching out to her, seeing his memories flash before him, the words she spoke, the things she did and the smiles she gave to him, they were swirling around his mind like a tornado. This made him reach out more, as if he could recover a memory or something he had lost just by touching her. She extended her hand out to him, but before their fingers could touch she was engulfed a knot of black snakes controlled by a black figure with the same red eyes, then quickly vanished into thin air.

"WAIT!"

Momo and Hibiya spun around looking at Shintaro. Shintaro blinked rapidly, he lowered his extended arm slowly. _"Surely that wasn't a dream. Was it?"_ He was trying so desperately to make sense of it all somehow.

Momo looked deeply concerned and inched her way to her brother and nervously asked. "Um. Oni-chan? What happened?"

Shintaro hesitated still gazing at where the girl stood. "I couldn't tell you if I wanted to Momo".

Momo looked puzzled at Shintaro not sure how to take the answer she was given. Hibiya walked up next to her looking back and forth at the siblings. Momo glanced at Hibiya and smiled slightly. "Any luck thinking about where your friend could be?" Momo asked sweetly.

Hibiya looked up at the teenage girl annoyed. "Don't patronise me." He said coldly while crossing his arms and looking away. Momo forced a smile and said they will find her soon.

~meanwhile~

Seto and Kano were on the look out for the girl that Hibiya described. The boys walked silently until Seto spoke. "Man, today seemed like it lasted forever! I still can't believe I only met Shintaro, Momo and Ene only this morning!"

"Yeah. Great."

Seto looked at Kano worryingly. "Kano?"

Kano didn't respond, he looked quite stern and eyes shifting in every direction. Seto became very uncomforable, Kano would never show fear and seeing him like this made him think maybe he should be scared too. He reached out to tap Kano's shoulder. "Um Kano?"

Instantly Kano flinched and nearly pushed Seto away but there was a flash in his eyes, then he looked calm staring up at Seto. "Hm~?"

Seto stared at Kano _"__Did he just...let his guard down?" _he thought. "Uh Kano? Are...are you alright?"

Kano sighed "Yeah I'm good, just thought I heard something is all. Listen I don-"

"Heard something? Like what?"

"Wh-! I dunno a person! Just I think we better leave, it's getting dark." Seto nodded and they began to walk in the direction they came, until something caught Seto's attention.

Seto slowed down and came to a stop. Kano continued to walk until he noticed Seto stopped walking. He turned around to face him. Kano stared at him for some sort of explanation but Seto was looking into space. It was as if all time had stopped around him. Seto stood in a frozen state until he spoke in a shaky voice: "Did you hear that?" The way Seto was acting scared Kano, this wasn't like Seto at all.

"Come on Seto don't pull this crap-"

"Shh! I'm trying to listen!" Seto was looking around frantically, his eyes glowing red trying to look for thoughts. Kano looked at him like he was crazy. "Listen to what? I don't hear anything! Seto what are you doing?!"

Kano was on the verge of screaming, Seto wasn't listening to him and was acting almost possessed. He never uses his ability unless he really had to. Kano felt the shadows and the darkness creeping up on him as the sun was slowly scraping down, between the strange atmosphere and Seto acting insane Kano had enough. He looked to where he thought Seto was standing, but to his horror Seto was running as fast as he could in the opposite direction down a dark road.

Fear shot through Kano's spine, his legs started to move on their own following his friend's footsteps. "SETO!"

Seto didn't stop or waver in the slightest. "SETO!" Kano screamed at the top of his lungs, desperately trying to catch up but it was no use. Seto was swallowed by darkness and left Kano alone. Kano continued to run after him but he was running out of stamina and slowed down with his lungs burning with lack of oxygen. _"How could he just run off like that?!" _Kano thought as he looked around the street for any sign of life. He began to walk around slowly and see if there was a land mark so he could find out where he was, but there was nothing, no indication of a street name or number, just buildings lumped together as if they were pretending to be real. He was sure he had not been in a place like this before but it felt somewhat familiar, as if he'd been there in a dream... or a nightmare.

His stomach turned unpleasantly, this place was giving him the creeps. Kano kept walking and eventually met a corner at the end of the road. He was about to turn around when he heard footsteps, at first he thought they were Seto's footsteps but as he listened they became very different. They were heavier, slower and each footstep was followed by a rattle from a buckle. Kano heard those footsteps before, a very long time ago, Kano was immediately paralyzed with fear. Kano jumped as the person began speaking in angry muffles, Kano couldn't make out what he was saying but the voice was getting closer. Unwanted memories started to seep into his mind, the fear, the helplessness and the pain still felt so strong to him. Kano wanted to jump out and fight it, he wanted to defeat it, he didn't want to be scared. No matter how hard he tried he was unable to move, all he could do was shake in fear as he felt his breathing become rapid and his heart beating so fast he felt throbbing in his ears. He shut his eyes tight pushing unwanted tears out in hopes it would make the man turn away and never come back.

Then the footsteps stopped, Kano strained his ears to listen around the corner but was too scared to open his eyes.

"Where are you?!" the voice echoed. Kano's eyes shot open, he knew that voice. He bolted around the corner. "SETO?! WHERE ARE-"

Kano was abruptly cut off as he saw to his horror, Seto leaning too far over a fence next to a river, nearly falling into the rapids below. Without thinking Kano ran and yanked Seto to the off the railing pulling them both to the ground with a thud. Kano was too worried to think and sat up and leaned over Seto looking to see if he was alright. Seto was lying on the concrete with his eyes wide open as if he had just woken up from a bad dream. He began to look around like he didn't know where he was, then turned to Kano who wanted to punch him and hug him at the same time.

Seto looked distraught and couldn't find any words to say. Kano who was exhausted after everything that happened tried to compose himself, "Seto, are you alright?" Seto slowly sat up half consciously and gazed at where he was on the railing. "I. -I don't know..."

This answer scared Kano "What do you mean? A moment ago you were fine?! Then you started acting crazy! What happened?!"

Seto didn't respond he just sat there with the same dead expression on his face. Kano couldn't take it and snapped. He grabbed Seto's collar so that their eyes met. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I COULD EXPECT THIS KIND BEHAVIOR FROM SOMEONE AS LOW AS ME BUT NOT FROM YOU! NOT YOU SETO! SO FORGIVE ME WHEN I SAY I WANT SOME ANSWERS AS TO WHY! WHY YOU?! WHY AM I THE ONE WHO HAS TO SAVE YOU WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO-" Kano began to choke up. "Wh-when your ..a-about t-to..." He couldn't look at Seto, his grip loosened and he slumped down giving into the tears and the pain in his heart. "Seto say something please-" He looked back up to Seto who was just looking back in shock, tears falling down his face." I'm...I'm so...sorry"

"Seto I don't want apologies, why? Why did you do it?!"

Seto looked to the ground and said. "It was a misunderstanding." Kano looked at him for more answers "I'll explain later, but can we just get out of here?" Kano suddenly remembered where he was, he tensed up "Yeah, I think thats a good idea." and with that the boys picked themselves up and walked back to the others, walking a little faster than before.

~meanwhile~

...

"please don't go sister!"

"I'm sorry, I have to go"

"Please! I don't want to be alone."

"don't worry father is here. I'll see you soon."

_"No!Don't leave me alone!"_

"You be good Kido~."

Kido bolted awake and found herself in a cold sweat. She slowly sat herself up and realised that she wasn't in her room, or anyones room. "Where am I?"

"Kido?" said a kind familiar voice.

"Mary?"

"Kido! Your'e awake, how are you feeling?" Mary rushed over to Kido's side with a cold towel "You look very pale, has your fever returned?-"

"Um Mary, where are we?"

"Oh! We are in Hibiya's home, He's a new friend." Mary said with a smile.

"A new friend? Wait where are the others?"

"They went out to find Hibiya's friend because he let us stay here."

"Ok" Kido slightly sank down. "I'm sorry I caused so much trouble, I'm so pathetic."

"Kido please don't be so hard on yourself, we couldn't have predicted it." Mary urged Kido to layback down as she put the cold towel on her forehead. "The others should be back soon don't worry."

_"I'll see you soon."_

"Yeah I hope so."

_** _I don't own kagerou project! _ ~thank you~ \\(^^)**_

_**Dear random guest who was curious: I'm sorry for the confusion! But for now lets just say she wants to keeps things a **_**_secret. : 3 Thank you!_**


End file.
